


A Shield's Duty

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Painplay, Spanking, minor dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: “You’re gunna spank me like a little kid?” Gladio asked, voice wavering.“No. I’m going to spank you like a man.”After fighting Gilgamesh, Cor imparts wisdom to Gladio—a Shield can never leave his King's side.Cor's going to make sure the lesson sticks.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Cor Leonis
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	A Shield's Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudewheresmytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/gifts).



> This one is for Mel/dudewheresmytea! She asked me for a bit of naughty Cordio with a splash of humiliation and spanking. If this isn't your thing, please take care and back out.

Gladio knew better, he really did. 

His father had taught him how to be a Shield, how it was his duty to never abandon his King, but Gladio had taken off anyway. 

Maybe it was the anger about Insomnia falling, about how Noctis spent more time dicking around than trying to be the King Gladio needed him to be… maybe it was even the words of his pledge of fealty ringing in his ears every moment they spent on the long expanse of never-ending pavement.

His father had sworn the same pledge, his grandfather before that, and so on and so forth throughout the Amicitia line. 

It was Gladio’s duty to the Crown, to _Noctis_ , but more than that, it was Gladio’s duty to his very blood. At that very moment, Gladio was weak, _pitiful_. He couldn’t protect anyone, much less his King. 

So, he ran. He told the others that he needed to do something, that if he didn’t it would drive him crazy, but the guilt hit the minute he’d sat down next to Cor in the Crow’s Nest.

And Cor? 

Cor was definitely going to make him remember it.

Gladio could feel the humiliation run through his veins the moment he and Cor had finished their Cup Noodles, the sting of Gilgamesh’s blade still hot on his face. It was going to scar, no doubt, but Gladio didn’t mind— what he minded far more was the complete and utter _disappointment_ across the marshal’s face like slick blood.

“Did you get what you came for?” Cor asked, voice tempered like Insomnian steel.

“I—” Gladio reached over, grabbing the hilt of the Genji Blade. It still felt warm. “I don’t know.” 

“You came all this way in hopes to learn something, to become a better Shield,” Cor began, but then paused for a moment, the firelight making his face glow. “Or did you come for something else?” 

Gladio’s words caught in the back of his throat, but Cor only hummed in response.

“I may not be a Shield, but I watched your father grow into his position. He never faulted, not like you’re doing, now.” 

It may as well have been a slap to the face. Gladio bit down on his lip, tasting blood. 

“I didn’t—” Gladio began, but all it took was one look to silence him.

“You ran because you thought you were too weak to protect him. But it’s more than that, isn’t it?” 

“I…” Gladio turned away from staring at Cor; looking at the man made his entire _body_ hurt. “I didn’t want to, I just…” 

“He isn’t King Regis.” 

Gladio swallowed before reaching out to grab a stick, prodding the campfire. “No. He isn’t.” 

“And King Regis wasn’t King Mors, either.” Cor paused for a moment before letting out a long, drawn-out sigh. “It looks as though it’s my responsibility to teach you what _your_ father taught me.” 

Gladio didn’t have time to react as he heard Cor stand and then the tell-tale sound of a belt unbuckling. 

“Come here, Gladiolus.” 

“Wha—” Gladio snapped his head to Cor, who was slowly pulling his belt from each belt-loop, eyes trained on Gladio. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Cor said, voice not quite cold, but there was something there, just on the edge of his words. Gladio had never, in all his years of knowing Cor, heard him sound like _that_. “Come here, and pull down your pants.” 

Something in the back of Gladio’s mind, a little voice, made Gladio want to ask _why_. Why would he humiliate himself? Why would he pull his pants down? Why— 

Cor cracked the belt and, as if all the air on Eos disappeared, Gladio couldn’t _breathe_. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” 

Gladio pushed himself up to his knees before Cor slowly edged forward. He could feel himself pulled toward Cor, even though he wanted nothing more than to stay as far away, knees scraping against the dirt below. 

“Cor…” 

“Pull down your pants, Shield.” 

Gladio didn’t know why he complied, why he clung to every word coming out of Cor’s mouth, but Gladio did exactly as he was told—like a good soldier. Like a good Shield. 

The air hit Gladio’s ass like a slap, though Gladio could see from the way Cor’s hand twitched that Gladio had absolutely no idea what he was thinking about. He didn’t know what a slap was, and definitely not a… a… 

“You’re gunna spank me like a little kid?” Gladio asked, voice wavering. 

“No. I’m going to spank you like a man.” The rough hand that grabbed Gladio by the hair, forcing his face down to the ground was nothing like the gentle, almost _reverent_ hand against his ass. “And you’ll take it like a man, like a _Shield_ , won’t you?” 

Whatever words Gladio wanted to say died in his throat as he felt Cor’s cold belt buckle shiver up against his ass, a mockery of what Gladio knew was going to be coming. He’d never been touched, never been _hit_ like this, but… 

“How many?” 

“Hu—” Gladio tried to lift his head up, to blink the dirt from his eyes, but Cor’s hand held him down on his knees, ass up in the air. 

“How many strokes, Gladio? How many do you think you can handle?” 

“I—” 

“How about we start with ten. See if that’s enough to teach you a lesson.” 

Gladio didn’t have a chance to brace himself as he felt the heat of the leather belt against his ass. He let out a sharp yelp, hands fumbling in the dirt for purchase. 

“Count them for me.” 

“On—” Gladio let out a cry as he felt the belt crash down against his ass, making his entire body jolt forward. When was the last time he’d cried out from a hit? 

_No. I’m not going to cry,_ Gladio thought as he swallowed back his emotion. The pain was there, yes, but it wasn’t the worst he’d ever experienced. This was nothing, nothing at all. 

He could do this.

“Tw—” 

“One,” Cor interrupted, voice as sharp as the belt through the air. “You count each one, or we’ll start from the beginning every time you make a mistake.” 

Humiliation ran as thick as the pain as Gladio gritted his teeth. He’d experienced his fair share of punishments, but nothing had ever been quite like _this_.

Cor didn’t give him warning as the belt whistled through the air, smacking Gladio so hard he could feel it from his ass all the way down to his toes. 

“One,” he finally gritted out, and was met with a hand gently brushing against his skin as a reward. Gladio didn’t know if it was more punishment or a reward, and feebly he couldn’t help but wonder if Cor didn't know, either. This couldn't be something he did on the regular. It just _couldn't_ have been.

Maybe it was the softness of Cor’s calloused hand whispering against his skin, but the next hit was even _worse_. 

“Two.” Gladio pushed his face out of the dirt, forcing himself onto his elbows. He blinked the dirt from his eyes, tears burning against his lashes. This wasn’t what he expected when Cor had agreed to bring him to Gilgamesh. 

This wasn’t what he’d agreed to at _all_ , and still…. 

“Th—three.” 

Trying to breathe, trying to _think_ was pointless, because everything let right back to this moment. Gladio could feel Cor’s eyes on him, like a lion readying to pounce for its prey.

“Four.” 

Gladio couldn’t stop the shame and arousal from seeping into his guts and his cock. How could he get hard for something like this? How? 

“Five.” Gladio tried to close his legs, to hide his hardening cock from sight. For a moment he thought he’d succeeded, that Cor couldn’t see his balls and cock grow heavy, but that was dashed the moment Cor planted his boot on the crotch of his pants, forcing his legs open wide for all of Eos to see.

Gladio stared down into the dirt, watching as one of his tears hit the parched ground. He could feel the heat on his face, the heat on his ass, the heat in his aching cock and all Gladio could think of was the coldness of the metal of Cor’s belt buckle.

Cor didn’t so much as pause.

“Si— six.” It came out more as a guttural moan, one that made Gladio gasp as he bit down on his bottom lip until he tasted blood. 

The word hung heavy in the air for a moment before Cor leaned down to rub his palm against Gladio’s aching cheeks. It was soothing like a balm, but just as quickly it faded away as the next smack came. 

Gladio nearly jumped when he felt Cor’s hand hit one cheek so hard he saw _stars_. 

“Gladio,” Cor warned, and that was all he needed to say. 

Gladio choked out a, “Seven,” before Cor put his weight behind another smack to the other cheek, sending Gladio spiraling into a pained pleasure that made his back arch and ass pull away. 

Or, at least he tried to.

“Don’t cower— Shields don’t cower.” 

It may as well have been a slap to the face, but Gladio took it, because what else could he do? 

And...

Gladio had never felt this hard in his entire godsdamned life. 

“Eight.” 

“Good. Two more— count them for me, Gladio. Count them.” There as steel in Cor’s voice, but there was something else, a fire that made Gladio shiver as he felt the heat of leather again.

“Nine.” 

Gladio could feel the build-up in his limbs, tingling down from his cock to his toes, spreading through his chest. It was a sensation Gladio knew well— too well— and no, no, this couldn’t happen in front of Cor. Cor didn’t need to see this, to know just how much Gladio enjoyed the punishment, enjoyed the humiliation, enjoyed the feeling of leather against his skin.

Except…

Cor’s last hit may as well have gone directly to his cock. He could feel it like lightning coursing through his entire body, and Gladio barely managed to gasp out a “Ten,” before his legs quivered under him as he came, hard. 

Gladio watched as thick ropes of come sprayed the inside of his leather pants and the dirt, painting it white. No one had to even _touch_ him to get him off— Gladio couldn’t help but bark out a choked half-laugh, half-sob. 

_Fuck_.

He could feel his entire lower body give out, and though he readied for the impact, it never came.

“I’ve got you.” Cor’s breath was hot on Gladio’s neck, hands tight around his hips. “It’s okay. I know, I _know_.” 

Maybe it was the high, maybe it was the euphoria, maybe it was the humiliation and the shame and the pain, but Gladio let himself go, let Cor hold on so he wouldn’t fall. His ass ached and his eyes burned, but this was the most free Gladio had felt since Insomnia fell. 

The guilt, the anger, the frustration—all of it melted away, and left was something without a name, but Gladio knew it was better than all of the alternatives.

Cor didn’t say anything when he wiped the come off Gladio’s pants before slipping them up Gladio’s thighs. He didn’t touch Gladio’s aching ass again—whether that was a good or bad thing, Gladio wasn’t quite sure—but he was careful as he loosely zipped him back into his pants. 

It wasn’t until Cor guided him into the small tent, laying him down on his stomach that Cor spoke, running his hand over Gladio’s back. 

“Next time you leave Noctis’s side, it’ll be twenty.”

Gladio wasn’t sure if it was a threat or a promise.

He wasn’t sure he cared. 


End file.
